Thoughts
by demetrioiiil
Summary: After sprinting from the terrifying Palm, Gon and Killua had a heart to heart talk with each other. One shot story. Hurt/Comfort


Happened after Killua dragged Gon away from Palm. It was after their date when Palm almost want to stab Gon and both escaped.

Credits to Hunter X Hunter

Reviews are appreciated and needed*

* * *

**Thoughts**

After dashing from the witch like woman called Palm with a knife in hand. The two young boys ate at a cafeteria over the village they were in. Both were exhausted from Palm's terror of getting Gon stabbed from Palm.

"Did we lost her, Killua?" the silver haired kid asked.

"I think so."

"Let's just eat okay?" Killua added.

"Okay"

They ordered as many as there stomach couldn't bare no more. The spiky haired teen ate as much as he can and as quickly as he could from the food in front of him. Killua also didn't backed out from conquering his stomach lingering to fill it himself.

After 30 minutes of eating both were full at last.

"That was a lot." The spiky haired kid cried.

"I know I'm so full" Killua nodded.

After eating they went up their russet colored couches and paid the bill. It was tiring day.

"Let's go home, Killua. I'm so tired"

The spiky haired kid stretched his arms and legs while going out of the café.

"Yeah."

The two boys walked on the gray colored pavement going to their tall hotel near the café they dined in. It was a night. After a moment they finally saw the ambiance of the hotel and went inside as they sprinted. Exhausted, both went up to their rooms unminding of the scenery of the classy hotel.

They opened their room. It was a suite. It was a nice warm room, felt by its setting.

"Wow! What a big room"

Many times Gon has been a hotel but not this big. He was always mesmerized by its space and size. In awe, Gon ran towards inside their room and immediately went to the bathroom to take his bath.

"Killua, I'll go bath myself first okay?" He cried.

"Yeah" the former replied at him.

While the spiky haired kid ran on the bathroom to take his bath. Killua slipped in and sat down at the bedside. After a moment he relaxed and thought from his head came arousing.

_I wonder what happened between the two of them when I left today._

Killua thought as these things consumed his head. He alleged and asked himself.

_I wonder if I could still stay Gon's side a bit more. If only I have more time. I wish I could have done something to never leave his side._

Killua felt depressed by his thoughts that was overflowing from his head. A tear came off on one side of his eye as he wiped it and sniffed a little. The spiky haired kid saw the other lad wiping his eye as he just got out of the bathroom.

_Why am I crying?_

"Whats wrong Killua? Are you alright?"

He worriedly asked him. He felt completely uneasy by the whole scenario as he saw Killua wiped his eye.

"Oh… G... Gon. Yeah I'm alright." He muttered.  
He hid his face from the spiky haired kid as he responded and nodded at him.

"Did Illumi threatened you again? Don't worry Killua. I'm here"

Gon hopefully cheered the silver haired kid's mood. He was overwhelm by the situation.

"Thanks Gon." Killua said lowly.

The spiky haired then said instantaneously at the latter, "Killua" touching the silver haired kid's hands as he sat beside him and continued, "Don't worry, Okay? I am here. I will always be here for you. No matter what" Sincere as the eyes of Gon was, Killua was glad.

Everything stopped at the moment. The teenage boy beside Killua leaned to him and the former felt his warmth around his shoulder. He was so full from what Gon did. He was in complete red the whole time.

After a moment Gon saw his face and said, "Your face's red, Killua? Are you feeling better?" He grinned while asking.

Killua shyly turned his around at the other direction oppose to where Gon was.

"Idiot" he cried.

The spiky haired teen laughed at him while the latter chuckled. Killua then stood up and took his bath while Gon prepared himself for bed. After Killua finished and prepared himself too. Beds separated, they both lie down their beds.

"Good night, Killua!"

"G'night too, Gon" replied at him.

* * *

_I hope we could stay more with each other Gon. But someday I'll have to leave you. It was my promise. I'm sorry. _

Killua's sobs as his last thoughts murmured in his mind and he fell asleep.


End file.
